1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices, which have been increasingly highlighted as next-generation display devices, are equipped with self-light-emitting elements, and can thus provide various benefits, such as fast response speed, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and wide viewing angles. Organic light-emitting display devices include organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-light-emitting elements. An OLED includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and organic compound layers formed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. The organic compound layers include a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and an electron injection layer (EIL). In response to a driving voltage being applied to the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, holes transmitted through the HTL and electrons transmitted through the ETL may be moved to the EML, and may form excitons. As a result, the EML may generate visible light.
An organic light-emitting device may deteriorate over time, and may lower the display luminance thereof. The degree to which an organic light-emitting device deteriorates is affected by the brightness of an input image. An organic light-emitting device that has displayed many bright images may deteriorate more severely than an organic light-emitting device that has displayed less bright images. That is, the degree of the deterioration of OLEDs in an organic light-emitting device may vary from area to area. Accordingly, a method has been suggested in which a sensing transistor is added to each pixel. Driving information of a driving transistor according to a sensing voltage is read out and a data voltage to be supplied to each pixel is compensated based on the driving information.
The driving information can generally be read out via data lines, and a readout circuit unit may be incorporated into a data driver integrated circuit (IC). As the resolution of an organic light-emitting display device increases, the number of data driver ICs required may also increase, and as a result, it may become more difficult to arrange, within a limited space, each driver IC with an increased size due to the integration of a readout circuit unit thereinto. Also, since the driving information can be read out via data lines, the capacitance of data lines may increase, and as a result, the amount of heat generated by data driver ICs may also increase. Also, since a leakage path may be formed from a source electrode to a drain electrode, it may be difficult to precisely perform sensing.